Flawless
by lookitskris
Summary: Jessie and James manage to think up the perfect plan to get Ash's badges. But when Jessie wins the tournament and leaves James behind, what happens? (INCOMPLETE.)


"You know, Jess, I think this actually might work," James said, munching on a donut. We were sitting in a small thicket in the middle of nowhere, a few miles from town and with only two donuts and some ramen for our dinner. Meowth was out trying to catch a Magikarp in the stream, but he didn't seem like he was doing such a good job. I was satisfied, though, because James and I had come up with a flawless plan-no, really. It was flawless. There was nothing that could go wrong, nothing at all. We planned out everything. It was perfect, and it was all ours.  
  
"Of course it'll work, I thought of it!" I replied, slurping a noodle off my fork. James laughed and took another bite of his donut. Powdered sugar lined his lips and his fingers, and he didn't even take my teasing to heart like usual. It was probably that feeling of bliss when you think of something so flawless and perfect as our plan, that feeling when nothing can bring you down. "This is going to be awesome." He commented, chewing. "I can't believe it, Jessie, we really thought of something actually useful!" I nodded happily. "Mm hmm, mmhmm! And it doesn't even involve any cages or balloons!" He grinned, finishing up his donut.   
  
I threw my plastic noodle bowl and fork behind some bushes and turned to the second donut. James was already reaching for it, but when he saw my eyes on it, he pulled back and grinned. "Go on, take it." He said, licking powder off his fingers. "You deserve it." I felt bad for my earlier comment, but was glad I could have a donut. Reaching for it myself, I smiled, glad I had such a partner like James. We were meant to be. Parteners, I mean, nothing else. Taking it to anything else would be stupid. It was the kind of friendship you didn't want to take any risks with.  
  
"So when should we try it out?" I asked, breaking the silence. It was a few minutes later and we finished our dinner. Meowth, we guessed, was still out trying to catch his. "Dunno. Maybe tomorrow morning? We can go down to town, y'know, and wait for them to come by." He laughed, and I laughed too. It was an inside joke type thing. Wherever we went, the twerps were sure to follow. "Alright, I guess that sounds good." I yawned. The sun was setting behind some distant hills and after all that planning, I was awfully tired. "I'm going off to sleep...if Meowth's not back in the morning, we'll have to go looking for him."   
  
James nodded to show he heard me. "Yeah, I guess I'll hit the hay, too." He wandered off to one side of the thicket, curled up in a ball, and closed his eyes. I loved to watch him fall asleep. It was always funny, because he did it so simply. Curl up, close eyes, snore away. I was usually up for three hours before I found a comfortable position and was finally able to fall asleep. I pulled a blanket out of my bag and covered myself with it. Though it was the middle of summer and felt like a million degrees, I could never sleep without a blanket.James's snoring lulled me to sleep.  
  
The sun seemed to come up much earlier than usual, even though that wasn't the case. The Pidgeys and Spearows were loud as ever, or so it seemed, and the Rattas made a point to scamper extra loudly through the forest-like area. James was not up yet. He was still snoring quietly in his corner, curled up, with his mouth open like a fish. Fish made me think of Meowth, and I turned around to see him in another corner, empty handed. He had a wet fishing rod next to him, leaned against a bush, and I could see his was un-succesful in his attempts. I could also see I was the first one awake.  
  
I slid out from under my blanket, folded it, and stuffed it into the bag as quietly as I could without waking the others. Then I stood up, stretched, thought over the plan a few times in my head, and went to find some breakfast. Could there be any berries in this place? There had to be, there was always berries. I was just about to set off behind some shrubs when an extra-loud Spearow squaked and I heard James yawn in awakening, followed by Meowth a second or so later. "Morning, sleepy heads!" I said, being abnormally friendly to them. It was just that feeling of relief. It was the happiness knowing everything was perfect. 


End file.
